Com a Ponta do Nariz Gelada
by Nah
Summary: Uma fixação por almofadas, um dia frio e um bom chá quente na cozinha do castelo. Shortfic DG. Gina's POV.


**Título:**Com a Ponta do Nariz Gelada

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Uma fixação por almofadas, um dia frio e um bom chá quente na cozinha do castelo. Sempre achou que seria sozinha mesma rodeada de várias pessoas e o que mais afligia era a sensação de que nunca viveria um romance meloso para poder contar a quem quisesse ouvir. Uma pequena historia contando do ponto de vista da Gina e com sabor de infância. Shortfic D/G.

**Beta: **Belzinhah

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Rowling. Está fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Dedicatória:** Belzinha! Tinha que ser pra você. Afinal eu te conheço antes mesmo de me entender por gente e é como você disse uma vez: somos irmãs "gêmeas", mas você nasceu três meses depois. Bom, acho que você me entendeu e não tem nem como colocar os motivos de dedicar isso aqui a você. Simplesmente é uma das formas que eu encontrei de te agradecer por estar sempre presente.

* * *

Sempre me perguntei por que as coisas tinham que ser assim e por que tudo tem que se desenrolar da maneira mais complicada, como uma linha gigante que vai se enrolando sem você compreender. Poderia resumir a minha vida assim, e um dos motivos de estar sentada em cima das minhas almofadas, no chão do dormitório feminino, era justamente esse. Por não entender a minha vida.

Sempre tive fixação por almofadas e dei um jeito de pelo menos levar cinco das minhas queridas almofadas para Hogwarts. Mamãe preferia que eu as deixasse em casa, mas eu sempre fui teimosa o suficiente e não abriria mão das minhas almofadas. Nunca as tinha colocado no chão do quarto e sentado nelas para ficar pensando, acho que foi porque naquele momento eu não queria sentar na minha cama, queria inovar. E inovei colocando as almofadas no chão frio! Eu sei, isso não é uma grande inovação, mas considerando que estávamos no inverno e o chão se encontrava extremamente frio, não liguei.

Minhas almofadas, casaco e pantufa me aqueciam até aquele momento, e o por que de estar assim, devia ser por conta da minha tristeza. Estava triste com o fato de uma das minhas amizades estarem se desfazendo, como uma nuvem que uma hora não estará mais ali. Uma vez me disseram algo mais ou menos assim:

_"Nossa amizade como tantas_

_Foi como a chuva que caiu _

_Não vimos o começo da chuva_

_Nem da amizade..._

_A amizade, como a chuva, _

_Nos envolveu..._

_E ficamos assim, sem pensar... _

_De repente _

_Não havia mais chuva_

_Nem amizade _

_Só chão molhado _

_E saudade..."_

Está certo, eu andava desatenta com a minha amiga. Não sou de ferro, tenho meus desfeitos. Me achava tão sem tempo para as coisas, então acho que ela foi desistindo da nossa amizade, sem eu me dar conta, sem perceber. Mas não é exatamente por isso que eu comecei a contar essa história, apenas acho que tudo começou assim. Porque se não fosse por isto, eu não estaria sentada na almofada, com ela saindo para o lado e começando a ficar em contato com o chão frio. Minhas almofadas, casaco e pantufa não faziam mais efeito.

Era impressionante como as coisas não andavam bem na minha vida. Eu havia amadurecido e ao mesmo tempo não me dava conta de tanta coisa. Enxergava um mundo real, não sonhava mais e isso doía. Minha paixão por Harry se foi... Nunca tive nada com ele e isso me frustrou durante um bom tempo. Era como se eu nunca fosse conseguir em minha vida, algo que eu quisesse de verdade. E estava perdendo uma amiga e feria perdê-la daquela forma, no entanto sou grata até hoje.

Porque se não fosse por essa sensação de perda, eu nunca teria jogado minhas almofadas no chão, não começaria a sentir frio e não estaria triste a ponto de querer tomar um chá, como sempre fazia quando estava perturbada e triste. E teria que ser um chá bem quente para espantar o frio que começava a sentir. Também com neve por todo lado no castelo, tudo bem branquinho, era impossível não sentir frio, depois de ficar meia hora pensando e sentada em meio as almofadas no chão frio.

Sai do dormitório e ignorei alguns dos meus colegas na sala comunal, só queria tomar meu chá bem quente. Iria até a cozinha pedir aos elfos, Rony me ensinou no meu quinto ano onde ficava a cozinha do castelo e o quanto os elfos eram prestativos. Isso se você não mencionasse que era amiga de Mione, a garota que não havia desistido do Fundo de Ajuda a Libertação dos Elfos, para os mais chegados o F.A.L.E.

Me dirigi para a cozinha, sentindo a ponta do meu nariz começar a ficar gelada, como era de costume, ao estar muito frio, isso nunca parou de acontecer. A ponta do meu nariz sempre ficaria gelada no inverno ou em dias muito frios. E admito que se não fosse toda aquele situação, eu nunca o encontraria na cozinha, discutindo com um dos elfos por querer um pouco de chocolate quente. Foi a cena que eu vi ao entrar na cozinha: Malfoy pedindo chocolate quente aos elfos. A cena mais hilária que eu já tinha visto.

- Dobby, prepare logo a droga desse chocolate quente. – Aquela tão conhecida voz fria e arrastada e ao mesmo tempo com um pequeno ar de súplica, o que não era nada normal vindo de Malfoy.

- Mas não há chocolate, Sr. Malfoy. – Dobby guinchou agoniado, balançando a cabeça freneticamente em sinal de negação. Eu sempre detestei como Malfoy fazia as pessoas _temê-lo_.

- Então arranje, seu elfo estúpido. – Ele se sentou na cadeira.

- Dobby é livre. – Dobby tremeu um pouco. – E o Sr. não pode mandar em Dobby.

Malfoy deu um murro na mesa fazendo com que os outros elfos o olhassem repreendendo. Até hoje eu me pergunto como ele pode ser tão grosseiro.

- Maldita hora em quePotter fez com que meu pai te libertasse. – Malfoy crispou os lábios. Hoje eu acho esse crispar de lábios dele absolutamente charmoso, principalmente sabendo que logo depois ele pode estar me beijando.

- Não fale assim de Harry Potter, meu Sr. Malfoy. – Mesmo livre parecia que Dobby não se acostumava.

- Deixe de defender o Cicatriz e me arranje logo um pouco de chocolate quente, Dobby. Quem sabe assim eu não te deixo em paz e você pode continuar a sua adoração ao babaca do Potter.

Eu não podia deixar de rir. Aquela cena era cômica demais, pelo menos para mim, já que eu me encontrava se apegando a qualquer coisa que me parecesse engraçada, a menor que fosse. Malfoy pedindo a Dobby um pouco de chocolate quente. Cômico era pouco para o que eu achei na hora, mas eu estava precisando de algo que me fizesse rir, e por que não aquela cena?

Dobby guinchou aperriado com o menino a sua frente. Malfoy aproximou mais do corpo o seu casaco com emblema da Sonserina. Foi ai que ele me viu, pousando com certa raiva àqueles olhos metálicos em mim sorrindo como uma boba.

- Está rindo do que, Weasley? – Dobby olhou para mim sorridente.

- O que a irmã do Weezy faz aqui?

- Oi, Dobby! Você podia me arrumar um chá bem quente? – Achei melhor ignorar Malfoy. Dobby sorriu para mim e saiu prestativo para arranjar uma xícara de chá.

Malfoy me lançou um daqueles seus olhares de desprezo e bufou irritado. Quando Dobby voltou, ele soltou com ar ofendido:

- Para essa Weasley ai, - ele apontou o dedo indicador para mim – você arranja o que ela pede, mas para mim não.

- Ô Sr. Malfoyzinho. – Oh Merlin, só você para saber o quanto eu não me segurei ao ouvir Dobby chamar Malfoy de Malfoyzinho. – Eu já disse que não tem chocolate quente. Se quiser eu posso arranjar uma xícara de chá também.

- Eu só quero chocolate quente.

Pasmei. Dobby se preocupava com Malfoy? Não, isso não era possível. Descobri depois o quanto isso era possível. Eu não agüentei mais e ri daquela cena em que Malfoy estava dando uma de garotinho mimado e Dobby de babá. Me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy. Ele não parecia perigoso naquela hora, não como me diziam, mas ele podia ser perigoso para mim sim, eu só não sabia que seria daquela forma. E foi justamente a partir do momento em que eu me sentei ali que ele virou perigoso para minha cabeça, eu não podia usar a palavra coração, não agora.

Malfoy me fitou um pouco confuso quando me sentei, e eu apenas peguei a xícara e levei até a boca, beliscando bem leve com os lábios, estava quente demais. Pousei a xícara de volta na mesa e falei simplesmente:

- Você devia aceitar o chá.

- Não me venha dizer o que eu devo fazer, Weasley. – Soltou rapidamente e eu retruquei:

- Se você está com frio devia tomar um chá, aquece. – Voltei a pegar a xícara e tomei um gole me esquecendo completamente que estava muito quente. Acabei queimando minha língua.

- Chocolate quente é bem melhor, Weasley. – Controlei a vontade de colocar a língua para fora, afinal eu havia queimado a minha língua e como doeu. – O que foi Weasley? Que careta é essa? Ou deixe me ver, sua cara sempre foi assim e eu nunca notei?

- Eu queimei minha língua. – Resmunguei. Ele soltou um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Bem feito. – Murmurou.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Acho que o menininho mimado não tem voz aqui.

Ele estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mais tarde eu descobri que chamar Draco de mimado era tocar em uma ferida muito feia, dessas quando você cai por estar fazendo alguma travessura e machuca seu joelho deixando um corte meio profundo, e que no outro dia está meio amarelado e vermelho, para depois criar aquela casquinhas cicatrizando. Ok, isso foi nojento, mas quem teve uma verdadeira infância sabe o que é isso.

Eu toquei mesmo na ferida dele, ferida que não havia criado as casquinhas marrons. E o que veio depois disso foi ele tocar na minha ferida, que começava a criar as casquinhas, mas não tinha cicatrizado por completo, por isso doía ainda.

- Olha quem fala? A Weasley pobretona apaixonada pelo Potter. Logo o Potter que nunca sequer correspondeu e mal a nota, apesar de conviver com o irmão dela. A mesma garota do versinho: _"Seus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos."_

- Não foi _"Seus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos."_ Foi, _"Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos." – _Ele riu com gosto do que eu disse. Aquele sorriso de escárnio dele.

Que ódio que deu ao ouvir aquilo. Eu havia sido infantil naquela época, mas eu só tinha 11 anos, queria o que? E ele não podia ter lembrando assim. Naquela hora todas as minhas defesas baixaram e eu nem lembrava que havia sorrido minutos antes.

Foi um dos momentos em que eu quis voltar a ser criança. Quando eu não tinha problema nenhum com o que me preocupar. Ainda me lembro de como era bom ter 7 anos, ou melhor 5, quando realmente não havia nada com o que me preocupar, há não ser em me meter nas brincadeiras pesadas dos meus irmãos, em subir em árvores, ver mamãe brigar por eu ainda não ter tomado o banho e estar toda suja de lama, Carlinhos me defendendo de Fred e Jorge que sempre vinham experimentar suas brincadeiras comigo. Minhas preocupações eram se eu iria comer a torta de chocolate ou morango, apostando com o Rony quem comia mais; qual seria a melhor forma de encrencar com o Rony, a melhor surpresa que eu poderia fazer ao Gui ou a melhor forma de irritar o Percy, de dizer o quanto eu amava mamãe e subir nas costas de papai quando ele chegava cansado do trabalho, e também de não me esquecer de lavar os pés antes de dormir.

Malfoy me olhava atentamente enquanto tudo isso passava pela minha mente. E agora eu tinha problemas, alguns superados, outros em fase de superamento e por aí ia. Andava mal com a minha amiga, decepcionada com a minha paixonite. Acho que aquele era meu maior problema. Depois de não ser correspondida por Harry, acabei me decepcionando e largando toda essa história de príncipe e tudo mais. Eu achava que o amor nunca viria para mim, que não conheceria aquilo e isso me afligia, me entristecia. É duro você ter a sensação de que nunca sentiria algo que desejava desde os 11 anos, eu sempre tive essa sensação.

Deixei meu chá ali. Dobby observava a mim e Malfoy com atenção e um leve sorriso. Agradeci ao chá e sai da cozinha sem notar que Malfoy vinha logo atrás. Eu sorri vagamente ao lembrar das vezes em que subia na árvore lá de casa e via Rony correr atrás dos gnomos no quintal. Ele engatinhava no chão procurando por gnomos e começava a falar com eles, os que eram grosseiros, Rony rodava e jogava não muito longe, nem chegava a atravessar a cerca.

Percebi que Malfoy estava bem atrás de mim.

- Hey, Weasley, você podia ter sido mais educada ao sair.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Continuar me irritando? – Ele sorriu desdenhoso para mim e se aproximou calmamente.

- Te irritar é divertido, Weasley. – Revirei os olhos para cima. – Eu não consegui meu chocolate quente e acho que me entreter com algo faria eu esquecer um pouco o meu frio.

- E você quer se "entreter" me irritando? Cai fora. – Virei as costas e continuei andando.

- Você nem terminou seu chá, aposto que está com frio também.

- Se estou ou não, é um problema meu.

- Concordo, mas veja só. – Eu me virei para ele curiosa. O que Malfoy queria falar? – Dizem que tais coisas são psicológicas e quando deixamos de ligar para elas acabamos não notando mais, esse frio pode ser psicológico, por que não se entreter e esquecer do nosso suposto frio? Ou vai dizer que ficar discutindo aqui comigo não acabou fazendo com que você esquecesse o seu frio?

Mais uma vez pasmei. Malfoy falando aquilo? O mundo andava de cabeça para baixo, só podia ser isso, era a única explicação que eu tinha. Eu sorri para ele e por incrível que pareça concordei com suas palavras. Malfoy se aproximou e me encarou sério.

- Eu posso começar a te ofender como sempre, e vou acabar não sentindo mais frio, só que agora acho que existe outra forma de esquecer o frio.

- Qual? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Acho que sentir alguém próximo ajuda não ter mais frio. – Ele se aproximou mais ainda.

Era tudo estranho, completamente estranho e inebriante. As pontas dos nossos narizes se tocaram e eu notei os traços do rosto de Malfoy detalhadamente. Os traços delicados, sem cor, finos e pontudos...

- A ponta do seu nariz é... gelada. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu sei. – Murmurei em resposta e não sei o que me deu, juro que não sei. Puxei o rosto de Malfoy com a mão apoiada em sua nuca e juntei nossos lábios.

O que passou por mim naquela hora? Nada. Nada mesmo. Eu comecei a beijar Malfoy, simplesmente EU comecei, e senti as mãos dele me segurando firmes e correspondendo ao beijo, me envolvendo de uma maneira que eu nunca pude sentir. E naquela hora meu nariz deixou de ficar gelado, mas só naquela hora...

Separei nossos lábios, minha testa estava encostada na dele e meus olhos fechados. Quando os abri, encontrei os olhos cinzentos me encarando confusos.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido. – Ele sussurrou fechando as pálpebras de seus olhos para depois abrir com força.

- Não devia. – Foi o máximo que consegui dizer depois do que havia feito.

Mas Malfoy não separou sua testa da minha, não se afastou, não me xingou pelo o que eu tinha feito. Pelo contrário, ele voltou a fazer o que EU havia feito e foi maravilhoso sentir os lábios dele tocar os meus. Senti um choque caindo, algo despencando dentro de mim e meu estômago se revirando, minhas mãos suavam e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ia rasgar minha pele.

Como eu ia sobreviver sem o meu coração?

Ele me soltou e se afastou um pouco. Voltei a sentir frio e mais do que nunca o meu nariz gelou. Pisquei os olhos três vezes lentamente e Malfoy me olhava com um misto de raiva, surpresa e de quem havia gostado. Ele havia gostado sim, assim como eu. Virei confusa e voltei a andar. Ele fez o mesmo só que indo para o lado oposto.

E depois daquela situação, sem nos darmos conta, marcamos de nós encontrar. Encontros noturnos e escondidos pelo castelo. Convenhamos, éramos Weasley e Malfoy, odiávamos como todo mundo sabia, e mesmo juntos não parávamos de nos ofender. Ele não entendia o que acontecia, não queria levar isso adiante, mas era sempre ele que vinha me procurar, me fazendo rir com seu jeito mal humorado, tocando nos meus cabelos com carinho e tocando na pontinha do meu nariz que ele sempre cismava.

Draco terminou Hogwarts. Continuamos juntos, namorando por carta e nos vendo de vez em quando em Hogsmeade, mesmo em tempos de guerra, apesar de nunca admitirmos que éramos namorados e de ninguém saber, ou melhor, fingirem não saber, porque a essa altura muita gente já sabia. E quando eu me dei conta já havia terminado e assumido meu namoro abertamente com Draco, no fim da guerra em que ele não tomou partido, por mais impossível que isso pareça.

Foi difícil. Nossas famílias não aceitaram, claro. Isso já era de praxe, se até nós mesmo não aceitamos, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Tínhamos nos beijado para esquecer o frio e depois estávamos juntos, sem conseguir largar um ao outro por mais que tentássemos.

Eu, que sempre achei que não fosse sentir aquilo, estava totalmente envolvida com Draco e tinha um conto de fadas, o conto de fadas que já havia desistido. Sim, porque aquilo era o conto de fadas com que sempre sonhei. Draco era um príncipe, loiro, altivo que nem realeza, forte, mas não tanto, o suficiente para me carregar nos braços e que sabia beijar como príncipe mesmo. Nossa história era de famílias que não se davam bem, não se aceitavam, odiavam. Draco era um príncipe peculiar, incomum, mas era um príncipe. Era um conto de fadas, e ai de quem quisesse discutir isso comigo.

E eu era a princesa, meio desajeitada, distraída, esperta, com seis irmãos fortes e bravos, extremamente tímida com situações novas, mas que podia falar sem parar quando me dava vontade. Draco sempre dizia que falar demais, sem parar, não era muito educado, que eu tinha que saber falar a medida exata, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de me ver falando sem parar. Quando eu ficava calada, ele ficava inquieto, agoniado, pedindo para eu falar. Porque eu podia ir aos extremos, ficar horas falando sem parar ou então um dia inteiro sem falar nada.

Lembro-me que uma vez brigamos por um motivo tão bobo, no entanto teve dimensões surpreendentes para nos dois. Eu tinha ido visitá-lo no apartamento dele, fazia mais ou menos uns quatro meses que eu havia me formado e Draco morava sozinho. Eu tentei mudar também, mas sair de casa com uma mãe super protetora, que teve um ataque de histeria quando eu cogitei a pequena possibilidade de ir morar sozinha, não era lá uma boa idéia. E não foi só ela que teve um ataque. Percy falou que era indecente uma moça sair de casa sem estar casada antes. Como ele conseguia ser tão puritano? E Rony praticamente concordou com ele. Fred e Jorge disseram que eu não deveria sair do colinho da mamãe (como se eles tivessem algum direito de dizer isso, logo eles), e até Gui e Carlinhos não concordaram muito, mas foram mais amenos. Papai sempre me apoiou em tudo, no entanto eu notei, mesmo que ele não dissesse, que ficou meio abalado com a possibilidade da sua única filha sair de casa. E o vampiro do sótão, uma vez resmungou quebrando um dos encanamentos, que iria sentir a minha falta, apesar de eu nunca ter simpatizado muito com ele.

Bom, mas eu ia contar sobre a briga com Draco e não sobre a reação da minha família quando eu pensei em sair de casa. Cheguei no apartamento dele, Draco estava em um dos seus dias de mau humor, quando eu cheguei, ele resmungou algo do tipo _"que demora"._

- Qual o motivo do seu mau humor hoje, Draco? – Perguntei me sentando no sofá com as almofadas verde musgo que eu havia dado a ele de presente, e colocando uma das almofadas em meu colo.

- O que poderia ser? Potter.

- De novo, Draco. Será que você nunca vai parar com isso.

- Você queria o que? Trabalhar no mesmo departamento que o Potter é estressante. Ele fica com aquele ar de mandão e veja só: ele me demitiu. – Draco sentou ao meu lado no sofá, jogando três almofadas no chão e me irritando por isso. Afinal, eu havia dado as almofadas.

- Como ele te demitiu? O que você fez? – Eu olhava para as almofadas jogadas com força no chão e ele se levantou furioso.

- O que eu fiz? Mandei tudo aquilo para os ares. Você sabe muito bem que eu não agüento aquele emprego, mas sem ele como eu vou pagar as contas.

Draco detestava trabalhar na seção de Uso Indevido da Magia e detestava mais ainda o fato de Harry estar um cargo acima do dele e ser meio como um "chefe". Ele tinha brigado com os pais, saiu de casa e se recusou a aceitar ajuda deles, por mais que sua mãe insistisse. E eu sabia que um dos motivos de Draco ter saído de casa e jogar tudo aquilo pro alto era eu.

- Você não devia ter perdido a cabeça. Peraê! Você disse que mandou tudo pelos ares? Literalmente? – Era bem capaz dele fazer isso.

- Claro que não, Virginia. – Ele deu um murro na mesa e contorceu o rosto.

- Fique calmo. – Eu me levantei e andei até ele. – Eu posso falar com o meu pai...

- Você não vai falar com ninguém. – Ele disse baixo e cortante, num tom de voz que eu conhecia muito bem e que não era nada bom.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso.

- Será que você não entende? Não vê que tudo isso é por sua causa. Que eu tive que sair de casa, trabalhar em um lugar que eu nunca quis e tudo isso por SUA causa. – Ele me olhou com aflição, os olhos gelados me ferindo.

- E não valeu a pena? – Murmurei. A resposta dele foi o silêncio.

Meu mundo desabou. Mais uma vez eu quis ter a minha infância de volta. A infância que eu havia perdido aos 11 anos de idade, quando comecei a usar aquele diário e conheci Tom. Minha infância foi tirada de mim bruscamente, minha inocência, meu ar calmo e despreocupado. Amadureci cedo, ninguém podia dizer o contrário. Por isso, sempre que algo me afligia, eu queria voltar a minha infância. Eu queria voltar a ter 4 anos de idade e me lembrar do quanto era bom sair correndo pelo quintal de casa, fugindo de Rony, que queria me pegar por eu ter bagunçado a cama dele mais uma vez.

- Virginia... eu – Ele se aproximou de mim e eu me esquivei.

- Então, eu não vali a pena para você? Tudo o que passamos não compensa, não bastou?

- Claro que vale a pena. – Passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo e parando os dedos na minha nuca. – Virginia, eu te amo.

- Não valeu a pena, Draco. – Afirmei e uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo meu rosto. Sai do apartamento dele.

Não tinha valido a pena para ele. Desci as escadas rapidamente. Ele me culpava por estar insatisfeito com o próprio emprego e sem viver na grande mansão cheia de luxo. Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu sabia porque o senti quente, minhas bochechas ardiam. E Draco havia dito que me amava. Oh, Merlin! Ele disse que me AMAVA, e eu saí do apartamento dele. Que burrice! O homem que eu amava tinha dito que me amava e eu o deixe lá. Sorri no meio da rua parecendo uma doida. Dei meia volta e voltei correndo para o prédio de Draco, não estava tão longe. Subi as escadas rapidamente e quando me encontrava na porta do apartamento dele, parei.

Estava sem ar, e não sabia se era pela corrida ou por ele ter dito que me amava. Está bem, era pela corrida, mas nessas horas a gente pensa esse tipo de coisa. Coloquei a mão em cima do meu peito e respirei fundo, tentando regular o oxigênio em meus pulmões. Abri a porta do apartamento, ele nem havia se dado ao trabalho de trancar, iria brigar com ele depois por essa falta de segurança.

Vi Draco jogado no sofá, agarrando uma das almofadas que eu havia dado, as que ele tinha jogado no chão, estavam no sofá ao lado dele. Andei até o sofá e sem pensar me joguei em cima de Draco, fazendo a almofada voar longe e juntei meus lábios aos dele com força. Draco ficou surpreso, pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que fazer. Depois de entender tudo, correspondeu ao meu beijo e me levou as nuvens com o toque de seus lábios e a maciez de sua boca. Quando separei nossos lábios, murmurei:

- Eu também te amo. – Ele sorriu para mim com aqueles dentes branquíssimos e perfeitos, me segurou com força e me beijou. Posso dizer que aquela foi uma das melhores noites de amor que tivemos.

E o que veio depois disso foi um casamento marcado, meus irmão furiosos, minha mãe chorando e Colin, meu melhor amigo, me ajudando a escolher meu vestido de noiva e querendo prová-lo. Vê se pode? Colin querendo provar meu vestido de noiva, já que o sonho dele era se casar de véu e grinalda, se é que você me entende.

Uma das coisas que eu mais me lembro no meu casamento foi o pânico que me deu na hora e a vontade de não entrar naquele altar. Eu amava Draco, muito, ainda amo, mas ver todas aquelas pessoas me olhando e vendo eu me casar não era uma boa idéia. Por fim eu acabei entrando com meu pai, que chorava discretamente de emoção, minha mãe se debulhava em lágrimas e Draco... lindo de smoking e sem conseguir esconder o sorriso nervoso, os olhos azuis cinzento metálicos, brilhando. Meu buquê, adivinhem? Hermione pegou e três meses depois estava casada com Rony.

Os meses de casada com Draco foram surpreendentes. Draco conseguiu o cargo de um dos conselheiros de Hogwarts, assumindo o posto de seu pai e trabalhava no Departamento Internacional do Ministério, já que era poliglota. Eu trabalhava no Departamento de Uso Indevido da Magia ao lado de Harry, o que irritou muito Draco, mas ele sabia que podia confiar em mim, e Harry estava muito bem com Luna, os dois começaram a namorar quando ela se tornou auror, ela podia parecer meio desligada, mas era inteligente e se tornou uma excelente auror.

Draco arranjou uma casa no Sul da Inglaterra. Uma casa grande para os meus padrões, mas médio para os padrões dele. Ele me ajudou a decorar, ou melhor, opinou sem ser chamado. Tínhamos uma enorme lareira em uma sala coberta por um enorme tapete, em que nós só entravamos descalços ou de meias, a sala tinha um enorme sofá redondo e era cheia de almofadas, a minha grande fixação. As vezes, principalmente quando era inverno ou outono, passávamos a noite ali, dormindo no sofá ou nas almofadas, conforme a minha vontade, ouvindo o crepitar da lareira e bem juntinhos, sempre com canecas de chocolate quente por perto.

Brigávamos e terminávamos nos agarrando por algum cômodo da casa. Brigar com Draco tinha a suas vantagens, porque logo depois das brigas ele mostrava um desempenho maravilhoso e eu fazia questão de sussurrar o nome dele.

Acho que nossa história foi isso. Sei que ainda temos muito o que passar, ainda está no começo, mas até agora foi resumidamente isso. O conto de fadas que eu quis, só que de uma maneira nada convencional, mesmo assim não deixava de ser o meu conto de fadas. Onde eu sofri, chorei, amei, gritei, senti, enlouqueci, tudo isso se misturando na minha história com Draco, uma história que sempre teve uma boa dose de felicidade, principalmente quando ele me chamava de minha ruivinha, sorria e eu podia ver um belo tom de azul nos olhos acinzentados. E torço para que o nosso pequeno nasça com os mesmos olhos.

A vida é assim. Eu cheguei a perder a esperança, a achar que nunca seria feliz, que sempre iria faltar um pedacinho em mim e que seria vazia. E isso tudo porque procurava desesperadamente pela felicidade e quando eu desisti encontrei da maneira mais improvável possível.

E teve minha felicidade, e minha dor, e minha paixão, e aqueles cabelos platinados pousados em minha barriga, e aquele toque que me arrepiava, e minha loucura, e meu céu, e minha vida. E todos os "e" da minha vida eram de alguma maneira proveitosas a partir do momento que meu nariz tocou o de Draco Malfoy. Não sei se posso dizer que seremos felizes para sempre, mas tudo já valeu pelo que eu vivi até agora. Não importa o que digam, nem a cara dele de mau humor quando eu faço ele esquentar a comida no final de semana, nós não temos elfos, por mais que ele insista, alguma hora Draco tinha que parar de ser mimado e aqui estou eu tentando não mimá-lo, mas é algo tão impossível quando ele me olha daquele jeito em que tudo ao meu redor fica azul.

* * *

Ela pousou delicadamente a pena de ponta azul na mesinha de mogno que escrevia e levou a outra mão a um dos vários doces na bandejinha ao lado do pergaminho. Um doce de chocolate com uma cerejinha em cima, levou o doce até a boca pegando delicadamente e mordeu a pontinha, não sem antes tirar a cereja, gostava de comer a cerejinha por último. Enquanto se deliciava com o doce, um homem loiro entrava pela porta do aposento.

- Virginia! – Ele a olhou sério. – Está frio e você ai na varanda, deixe de ser teimosa. – Foi até ela.

- Quer um doce, Draco? – Ela estendeu a bandejinha.

- Eu quero que você volte para dentro.

- Mas aqui está tão agradável.

- Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado e pode acabar prejudicando o Edward.

- Já falei que ele vai se chamar Fillipe, e não Edward.

- Venha para dentro e poderemos discutir o nome do meu filho melhor.

- Meu filho também.

- Nosso filho, meu amor, agora venha para dentro. – Ele sorriu docemente.

A ruiva olhou uma última vez para o sol que começava a desaparecer e com a ajuda dele se levantou. Era difícil se levantar com aquela enorme barriga que pesava. Draco passou a mão pela cintura dela e os dois saíram da varanda. Ele fechou a enorme porta de vidro da varanda para que não entrasse frieza no quarto.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que ele vai se chamar Edward. É um nome muito mais digno.

- Você sabe que não pode contrariar uma mulher grávida. – Draco chegou junto dela e passou a mão delicadamente pela enorme barriga.

- Ola, Edward! Diga para a mamãe que se chamara Edward, diga.

- Draco, meus pergaminhos e meus doces, esqueci lá fora, pega pra mim, por favor. – Ele foi até a porta da varanda e abriu novamente, fazendo o que ela pediu. Ao voltar deixou os pergaminho e doces na outra mesinha.

- Você está escrevendo sobre o que?

- Depois você lê sobre o que é. Estou com tanto sono. – Tapou um bocejo com a mão.

- Desde que o Edward está ai – ele apontou para a barriga dela. – O que você mais tem feito é dormir.

- E desde que o Fillipe está aqui – apontou para a própria barriga. – Você fica me vendo dormir.

Draco se aproximou dela, encostando suas testas.

- Eu gosto de te ver dormindo. – Murmurou. Seus narizes encostaram. – A ponta do seu nariz está gelada.

- Eu sei. – E mais uma vez ela puxou o rosto dele para mais perto e o beijou, como da primeira vez. Seu nariz deixando de ficar gelado naquele momento.

Tendo certeza de que seria feliz e que acabaria cedendo e deixando que o filho se chamasse Edward. Entendendo tudo o que tinha acontecido até ali. Sua infância havia sido devolvida de alguma forma e foi Draco que a devolveu.

**Fim**

_

* * *

_

**N.A:** Acho que deixe bem claro qual será o nome do filhinho deles. Sei que as coisas podem ter acontecidos muito rápido entre eles, mas é que D/G já é algo tão natural na minha cabeça que acaba saindo essas coisas ai. O "versinho" que eu coloquei no começo sobre amizade, foi um desses que o pessoal escreve no caderno, sabe? Uma amiga minha deixou uma vez pra mim, pena que eu só vim entender o que ela queria dizer a pouco tempo...

E "Eu Não Sei Viver", vou tentar atualizar esse final de semana ou feriado, já to terminado o capítulo.


End file.
